Huir del destino
by megumi1909
Summary: Draco no quiere ser mortifago... Se ve en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a quien menos quiere... Lo ayudaran? Podra huir de su destino? Es un DracoHermione. Dejen reviews para saber que opinan.. Es el primer ff que publicoo!
1. Cap 1: me ayudan?

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi1909**

((Ningun personaje me pertenece… escribo porque me divierte )… Los hechos son ficticios.. cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia… )…. ))

**Cap 1**

Abrió el cuaderno en la primera página que encontró libre, luego de lanzar un hechizo para que nadie más pudiera leer lo que escribiera... Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos...

_7 febrero_

_Nunca pensé que esto me dolería tanto... Como puedo tener una familia tan oscura.. Tan mala, tan cruel.. Al menos mi padre... Lo empiezo a odiar con toda mi alma.. Como quiere que me vuelva mortífago? Esta bien que el lo sea.. bueno, no esta bien.. Pero es peor que me obligue a mi ser uno... sus "amigos" dicen que yo tendría ventajas en las pruebas porque soy hijo de uno de los mejores mortífagos... Pero yo no quiero presentarme.. Quiero fallar.. Soy capaz de hacerlo todo mal. Aunque eso implique mi muerte inmediata.. Necesito ayuda.. Nunca creí que pudiera decir eso.. Y es mas.. No cualquier ayuda.. Debo acudir a Dumbledore.. _

------------------

_10 de febrero_

_No puedo creerlo.. Dumbledore no se sorprendió con la noticia que le di.. Me dijo que ya se lo veía venir.. Es increíble.. Sabe más de lo que parece... El consejo que me dio sin embargo.. no puedo ponerlo en practica.. Pedirle ayuda a cara rajada y la comadreja.. y la sangre suc.. y a Granger... Debo empezar a tratarlos mejor si quiero que me crean y me ayuden... Potter.. digo, Harry.. como me cuesta decir eso.. a Weasley no puedo decirle Ron.. ronald.. ron.. ron.. ron.. ron.. Es una bebida alcohólica muggle.. Como se ahora de muggles? Oí a Granger hablar de esas cosas.. Ultimamente esta siempre donde estoy yo.. Aunque creo que soy yo el que la sigue sin querer... Que me pasa? Y no le puedo decir sangre sucia.. me hace sentir sucio a mi.. Ya no siento que tengo que impresionar a mi padre... Tengo que hablar con el trío maravilla... AHORA... _

- Harry Harry!!!! - Hermione iba corriendo hacia Harry con los pelos en la cara y jadeando por el apuro...

- Que pasa Herm?

- Malfoy..

- Que te hizo?

- A mi nada.. pero te esta buscando...

- Donde está?

- Lo vi subiendo hacia la torre...

- Que querrá?

- No se Harry.. Ten cuidado...

- Potter.. digo.. Harry.. Al fin te encuentro..

- Estas bien Malfoy?

- Si.. Harry.. Tengo que hablar contigo...

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.. Malfoy..

- Entonces escúchame!

- Y por qué me dices Harry? Te han hechizado Malfoy?

- Escucha cara... Potter.. HARRY!!!! Deja de hablar que me desesperas!

Harry se quedo confundido por el comportamiento de Malfoy... Lo escucharía...

- Dime.. Malfoy..

- Hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que te pidiera ayuda..

- Qué? En que quieres mi ayuda?

- Podemos hablar en otro lugar? Hay mucha gente...

Draco miro a su alrededor y la gente empezó a mirar a otros lados, fingiendo no estar escuchando...

- Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo aca Malfoy.. No creo que tengas algo tan privado para contarme... O no quieres que todo el mundo sepa que me pides ayuda? Qué necesitas? Ayuda en defensa contra las artes oscuras para enfrentarte a Voldemort? A no.. pero que digo.. si te vas a unir a el...

- POTTER! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DIGAS UNA COSA ASI! TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE Y NECESITO TU AYUDA! ENTIENDELOOOOO!!!!!

Harry se quedo de piedra al oír sus palabras...

- POTTER! REACCIONA!

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Draco lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a un aula vacía.. (oO) Lo sentó en una silla y el se paró al frente...

Harry lo miró.. Su pelo rubio, siempre bien peinado, ahora estaba alborotado y sudoroso... Su rostro, siempre pálido había adquirido un tono colorado... Sus manos se movían nerviosas.. su boca se abría y se cerraba sin saber como empezar...

- Potter.. Harry... Ayúdame..

- En que Malfoy? aun no me dices...

- En lo que dijiste.. Ayuda en defensa contra las artes oscuras para enfrentarme a Vol..

- Voldemort..

Draco respiró…

- Voldemort...

- Que pasó... Draco?

Draco suspiró profundamente y le empezó a contar. Primero, el encuentro con su padre...

ooOOOoooflashbackoooOOOoo

- Draco.. En unos meses terminarás el colegio, y debes decidir lo que quieres hacer.

- Quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, padre...

- Pero Draco.. Además de eso.. Puedes ser parte de algo más grande...

- No sé que quieres decir, padre...

- Draco... A los 17 años, eres mayor de edad.. Puedes.. puedes decidir servir al Señor Oscuro..

- ...

- Draco! Cualquier chico moriría por tener una oportunidad así...

- No quiero ser un mortífago!!!!!

- Quieras o no lo serás!!!!

- NO!!!!!! Me escapare, huiré, nadie me encontrará!

- Dónde iras?

- No te lo diré!!!

- El Señor Oscuro te encontrará.. O sus servidores.. Y no tendrá piedad... Los que le dan la espalda sufrirán las consecuencias..

- No me importa! Antes muerto que ser mortífago!

- Ya cambiaras de opinión... tienes meses para prepararte...

ooOOOooofin flashbackoooOOOoo

- No quieres ser un mortífago?

- Como crees que voy a querer?

- Siempre creí que querías ser uno..

- Estoy destinado a ser uno, es diferente.. No quiero... Pero mi padre... Es capaz de lanzarme un Imperius para que lo haga...

- Y como piensas escapar de tu destino?

- Ahí entras tu...

- YO?

- Hable con Dumbledore, le conté..

- Que te dijo? Que me metas en tus problemas?

- Potter.. Tienes fama de siempre querer salvar a la gente.. Eres.. me duele admitirlo.. el único que mete un poco de temor a Vol.. Voldemort..

- Qué te dijo exactamente Dumbledore?

ooOOOoooflashbackoooOOOooo

- Bien señor Malfoy.. Es verdad que solo no va a poder.. Hizo bien en venir acá... Ahora, lo que tengo para decirle, tal vez no le guste.. Tal vez no lo haga, pero es por su bien.. Es hora de.. superar las diferencias y las rivalidades..

- Que tengo que hacer?

- Trabajar con el señor Potter.. Pedirle su ayuda..

- Para que quiero yo la ayuda de Potter?!

- Draco.. para huir de Voldemort, necesitas algo mas que la decisión.. Necesitas un apoyo.. y que mejor que 3 apoyos..

- 3 apoyos?

- El señor Potter... puede ayudarlo en defensa contra las artes oscuras... en combatir a Voldemort si fuera necesario..

- Pero yo no quiero encontrarme con Voldemort, menos enfrentarme con el...

- Es algo que vendría por si mismo.. Si usted decide no ser mortífago, su padre reaccionará. Voldemort lo hará pagar a el... Lo buscarán hasta encontrarlo.. buscarán que se una a ellos.. Como le decía.. El señor Potter será una buena ayuda...

- Ese es un apoyo.. los otros?

- Debería saber.. que donde va a el señor Potter.. van otros dos... Que son su propio apoyo..

- Se refiere a Weasley y Granger?

- La señorita Granger, aunque usted no lo admita, es una bruja muy inteligente, pregúntele sobre cualquier tema: pociones, transformaciones, historia de magia... Ella le responderá cualquier duda que tenga..

- Y Weasley?

- No hay dos sin tres dicen.. El señor Weasley puede llegar a darle una sorpresa si le da una oportunidad...

- Como haré para que me escuchen? Después de todo lo que les he hecho?

- Les costará.. Pero olvídese de las diferencias, y ellos también lo harán...

ooOOOooofin flashbackoooOOOoo

- Y bien?

- Bien qué?

- Terminé mi relato Potter.. Tienes algo que decir?

- Aun no sé qué tengo que hacer!

- Supongo que.. ir en mi rescate si algún seguidor de Voldemort me ataca no?

- Debemos hablar con Ron y Hermione...

Harry se disponía a salir del aula cuando Draco lo volvió a coger del brazo..

- Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

- Si Malfoy. por qué no?

- En verdad eres un buen mago... Gra.. Gracias..

- Bueno.. vamos a hablar con…

- En verdad preferiría que tú les digas.. yo.. yo iré luego..

- Haré lo que pueda...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenas!!!**

La primera historia que publico aca… Esta historia la tengo desde hace tiempo escrita y la había publicado en otra página, sin embargo, nunca la pude terminar y la página cerró… (.. Así que decidí publicarla aca para saber que piensan ustdes de esta trama… )

Dejen sus reviews.. y dependiendo de eso seguiré subiendo capítulos… )

Gracias!!!

Megumi1909


	2. Cap 2: una nueva vida

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi 1909**

Holaaaaaaa a todos!!!!

Aca les tengo el segundo capitulo…. Para q se animen a dejarme mas reviews… xD

**Cap 2**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione discutían, como siempre.

- Cómo lo dejas solo con Malfoy??

- No lo dejé solo.. Yo me fui y luego oí gritos y después no estaban!

- Hermione todo es tu culpa!!!! Que tal si le pasó algo a Harry?

- Ronald! No me eches la culpa! Yo venía a avisarte para que no te separes de Harry! Y tú estabas comiendo!

- No es mi culpa tener el estómago grande Hermione!

- Eres un...

- Chicos! Dejen de pelear! Tengo algo que decirles!

- Harry!!!! Malfoy te hizo algo? Estás bien?

- Harry! Hermione tiene la culpa!

- Cállense! Estoy bien.. Malfoy no me hizo nada.. Hablamos.. Me dijo algo.. Tengo que contarles...

- Pero dónde está el ahora?

- Si no me equivoco, está afuera, junto al retrato esperando..

- QUE? DEJAME IR Y PEGARLE!!!

- RON! ESCUCHA!!!!

Cuando Harry terminó de contarles...

- Yo no le creo Harry.. Después de todo lo que nos…

- Ron.. Yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad..

- Cómo puedes pensar eso Hermione?!

- Las personas pueden cambiar Ronadl! Y.. no sé.. últimamente lo veo más solo… Como si estuviera meditando mucho… pensando… debatiendo algo en su interior más bien.

- Harry.. tú le crees a Malfoy?

- Al principio me costó.. Pero el estaba siendo sincero..

- Yo te apoyo Harry, cuenta conmigo.

- Ron?

Ron no dijo nada y subió a su habitación...

- Entonces, Herm.. Le comunicamos nuestra decisión a Mal.. digo.. Draco?

- Vamos..

Harry y Hermione salieron por el retrato. Ambos se quedaron parados un rato viendo al muchacho rubio platinado sentado en el suelo, parecía desolado, solo.

- Malfoy.. Draco..

- Harry.. Gran.. Her.. Hermione..

- Draco.. Vamos a ayudarte..

- En serio? Y Weasley donde está?

- Ron? El..

- Acá estoy chicos.. También puedes contar conmigo..

Draco les dirigió una mirada agradecida... una gran sonrisa...

- Gracias...

_5 mayo_

_Hace ya unos meses que hablé con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Me dieron su apoyo sin dudarlo. Ahora, cada tarde después de clases la pasamos viendo nuevos hechizos. Ron es el que más se aburre y distrae a Harry para hablar de quidditch. Hermione es la más interesada. A veces nos quedamos los dos hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca, hasta que nos botan. Es una buena chica, no se como no me di cuenta antes. A veces me cuesta prestarle atención cuando habla, la manera en que lo hace, rápidamente, sin complicaciones, sus ojos expresivos, me distraen... _

Terminó el año escolar, y los chicos, gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore tenían un plan. Draco iría a vivir al mundo muggle. Tendría que adaptarse con la ayuda de Hermione y Harry. Ron aplicaría para ser jugador de quidditch profesional y para auror. Harry haría lo mismo. Hermione, a pesar de ser tan buena estudiante, dejó con la boca abierta a todos anunciando que decidiría dedicarse a una carrera muggle, que tuviera conexión con el mundo mágico, obviamente... De esta manera ayudaría a Draco, el cual trabajaría junto con Herm. Ese era parte del plan.

_20 julio  
Esta noche saldré a cenar con Herm. Herm.. cuando deje de llamarla sangre sucia? cuando deje de mirarla con desprecio y tratarla mal? Tal vez desde que yo mismo abrí los ojos y decidí ser yo mismo, sin máscaras... Ahora veo el mundo diferente... Ella me ha enseñado tanto.. Cosas del mundo muggle, que es mas interesante de lo que podría creer.. Y cosas de la vida en general.. Me ha hecho pensar mucho en mi pasado, en mi familia... La única preocupación que tengo es que Voldemort aun no se manifiesta.. Tampoco se nada de mi padre. La gente diría que eso es mejor, pero yo no. Conozco el actuar d un Malfoy.. Mi padre me ha contado como actúa Voldemort.. Mientras mas calma... Peor son las cosas..._

- Tengo una reserva a nombre de Draco Malfoy...  
- Si señor. Su mesa es la numero 5.. Ya esta lista.  
- Gracias...  
Draco estaba un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez que iba a cenar en un restaurante muggle tan elegante... Le sorprendían los adornos, lo elegante que iba la gente vestida.. El mismo se había comprado un traje especial para la ocasión... Ya se había acostumbrado a la vida muggle. A las tiendas, a la gente, las compras, las comidas... Ahora tenia que hacer las cosas por sí mismo. No dependía de su padre, ni su madre.. De nadie.. Se dijo que por esa noche, olvidaría todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, Lucius y mortífagos.. Por él y por Hermione...

Hermione llegó un momento después, llevaba un vestido corto, color rojo oscuro. El pelo, con rulos definidos, suelto sobre los hombros. Caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al lado de una mesa. Un muchacho de pelo rubio le daba la espalda. Podía ver su espalda y su camisa color negra; se había sacado el saco.  
Draco sintió una mirada en su nuca, volteó. Y lo que vio, lo dejó con la boca abierta.

- Hermione...  
Ella soltó una risa divertida.  
- Draco...  
El se paró y jaló la silla para que pudiera sentarse, todo un caballero. Les trajeron la carta, pidieron sus platos, y esperaron, conversando animadamente. Hablaban de los encantamientos nuevos, del Profeta, las noticias, de quidditch; tratando de hacerlo en voz baja, ya que estaban en el mundo muggle.  
Llegó la comida, y siguieron charlando. La comida estaba deliciosa y hasta les alcanzó estómago para pedir un postre para compartir.. Draco Malfoy compartiendo un postre con Hermione Granger.. hace algunos meses.. quién lo hubiera dicho?  
Ya habían terminado de comer y habían pasado una noche muy calmada, hasta que Hermione soltó un grito sofocado.  
- Te encuentras bien?  
Ella no contestó. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto cerca de la cabeza de Draco y no decía nada.  
- Tengo una araña colgando del pelo? - Draco estaba un poco horrorizado con esa idea (P)  
Hermione seguía sin hablar, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Estaba asustada. Al ver que no iba a hablar, Draco decidió voltear. Para que lo hizo.. A el también casi le da un ataque. En la puerta, a unos 50 metros de ellos, estaba su.. padre.. Lucius Malfoy, discutiendo con el administrador del restaurante. Qué hacía él en un lugar muggle?  
Lucius levantó la mirada y lo vio. En los ojos de su padre había un odio profundo.. en la de Draco, también.. mezclado con miedo. Draco ya sabía qué hacía su padre ahí… Lo encontró indefenso…  
Draco volteó a ver a Hermione.  
- Qué hacemos ahora? Soy hombre muerto!  
Ella no le hablaba, jugueteaba nerviosamente con un brazalete, murmurando unas palabras para sí misma, con la vista fija en Lucius. Draco vio como el brazalete emitía un brillo. Tal vez era su imaginación.. Ese brazalete no podía ser...

- Señor, me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar sin una reservación...  
- Pero yo no vengo a comer!  
- Esto es un restaurante! Acá se viene a comer.. (oO)  
- Malditos muggles... (¬¬)  
- Perdone? (oO)  
- Yo vengo a buscar a mi hijo. Está en esa mesa, con esa sang.. digo, con esa chica..  
- Si quiere yo lo llamo, pero no puede pasar sin una reservación...

**Listo! 2 cap! xD**

Quiero agradecer a oromalfoy, beautifly92, wijosh y cote malfoy x ser los primeros reviews que tengo!!! Gracias gracias.. me motivaron a ponerles el segundo capitulo rapidamente.. jeje…

Espero q les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, y criticas constructivasss!!!


	3. Cap 3: El ataque

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi1909**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_- Señor, me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar sin una reservación...  
- Pero yo no vengo a comer!  
- Esto es un restaurante! Acá se viene a comer.. (oO)  
- Malditos muggles... (¬¬)  
- Perdone? (oO)  
- Yo vengo a buscar a mi hijo. Está en esa mesa, con esa sang.. digo, con esa chica..  
- Si quiere yo lo llamo, pero no puede pasar sin una reservación..._

**Cap 3**

Una sombra apareció detrás de Lucius. Un hombre encapuchado. Se sacó la capa con un brusco movimiento. Se acercó al administrador. Lo miró con una mirada llena de odio. Las facciones de su rostro eran extrañas, como de una serpiente.  
- Imperi...  
- Desmaius!  
- Pero qué?  
El administrador retrocedió sorprendido.. Los comensales del restaurante se ocultaron bajo las mesas, asustados. Draco miró a Hermione, que parecía más tranquila. Una ráfaga roja pasó como un bólido por la puerta y se paró a su costado.  
- Herm! Estás bien?  
- Ron! Que bien que llegaron!  
- Hermione! Tienes que sacar a Draco de aquí...  
- Harry! Pero tenemos que ayudar..  
- No.. Draco corre mucho peligro estando Lucius y Voldemort. La Orden del Fenix puede contra ellos... 

Harry volteó, chispas de todos los colores volaban por todos lados, los muggles estaban espantados. Los cuatro chicos se metieron bajo una mesa para tener tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo.  
- Ron! Hay que sacar a los muggles y llevarlos a San Mungo para que les borren la memoria!  
- Bien Harry.. Herm.. Cuídate.. Tu también Draco...  
Draco aun no había dicho una palabra desde que oyó a Lupin lanzar el hechizo contra Voldemort...  
- Gracias chicos.. pero.. cómo voy a salir por esa puerta estando llena de mortífagos?   
Draco tenía razoó, más mortífagos habían llegado...  
- Y por la ventana tampoco. No tenemos escobas, y estamos en el quinto piso.. Ni que fuera suicida...  
- Draco.. hay otras maneras.. tú tranquilo. Hermione sabe lo que hace... Herm...

Harry y Ron salieron de debajo de la mesa para ir agrupando a los muggles y ver la forma de evacuarlos... Mientras, Draco miraba a Hermione, aun sin comprender. Ella tenía la mirada decidida. Estaba muy concentrada... Se junto a Draco y lo abrazó.

- Sujétate fuerte de mí.  
No necesito decirlo dos veces. El se sujeto tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pensando tal vez que era el ultimo abrazo que le daba a Hermione.. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir: "dragón", sintió como el piso se le desvanecía, el aire se estrujaba y aparecía.. Dónde estaban?

_25 julio_

_Hace unos 5 días que llegué a este lugar. La primera impresión que tuve era que estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada. Estaba agarrado fuertemente de Hermione. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y me encontré con su rostro, mirándome. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del lugar. Podía verlos mirándome... Era tan..._

- Draco? No quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo... Pero han llegado Harry, Ron y Dumbledore...  
- Ahora voy...

_Continuación 25 julio_

_Hermione me acaba de interrumpir.. No importa, aunque olvidé lo que iba a poner. En fin.. Hace un par de días nos llegaron nuestras cosas con unas lechuzas. Al parecer tenemos para pasar mucho tiempo acá. Ya me acostumbré a la oscuridad. Sí.. No hay luces, aun.. Y tampoco me han dado una explicación sobre este lugar... Espero que ahora que ha llegado Dumbledore con Harry y Ron entienda algo más..._

Draco dejo su diario hechizado en la mesa de su "cuarto" y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore, tomando chocolate caliente en.. una sala?? Era una sala como cualquier otra.. una sala muggle... Con..

- LUCES?! De donde salió esta cosa? Estos muebles? Los artefactos muggles? Las luceees?!

La verdad era que tanta luz lo cegaba.. Después de haber pasado como vampiro los últimos días.. pero..  
- Alguien me explica?  
- Tome asiento señor Malfoy...  
- Profesor.. Me gustaría que no me llame por ese apellido... No me siento un Malfoy..  
- Como guste...  
- Puede llamarme Draco...  
- Bien.. Draco. estoy acá en una situación delicada.. Pasaré a explicarle lo de.. las.. luces...  
- Bien...  
- Soy un mago Draco.. Puedo transformar este oscuro lugar en un castillo lujoso con un movimiento de mi varita, y los muggles no lo notarían porque el cambio es solo dentro...

Draco miró a Hermione como diciendo "Como no se te ocurrió hacerlo a ti?" Y ella le respondió con una mirada de "Tú también eres un mago.. Por qué no lo hiciste tú?" En fin que.. a ninguno se le había ocurrido y se miraban avergonzados..

- Como le decía.. Luego pasaré a.. arreglar otras partes de la casa para que su estancia sea mas.. cómoda.. y.. por que no, iluminada. Y.. les explicare ahora.. qué es este lugar.. y qué hacen acá... Pero primero, me gustaría que tome asiento, como le pedí hace un rato...

Sí.. Draco aun no se había sentado.. (xD) Así que lo hizo en un confortable sillón, frente a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, sacó un caramelo de limón de su túnica y se lo comió. Luego, empezó a hablar.

- Desde que los señores Potter y Weasley y la señorita Granger aceptaron apoyarlo, decidí que debía tener una forma de tenerlo.. más a salvo si algo, como lo que paso hace menos de una semana, ocurría. Así que se me ocurrieron dos cosas. Una.. El brazalete que tiene la señorita Granger en su muñeca. Si algún peligro aparecía, ella debía conjurar un simple hechizo y el brazalete sería un tipo de comunicador. Así, los miembros de la Orden del Fenix podrían aparecerse en el lugar donde estaban ustedes.

- Pero.. si yo estaba con Harry o Ron? O solo?

- Alguna vez ha estado solo desde que ellos aceptaron ayudarlo?

Draco lo pensó. Era verdad. No. O estaba con los tres. O estaba con Hermione...

- No...

- Entonces.. le decía.. Si no había forma de que ustedes escapen sin correr riesgos, la señorita Granger tendría que aparecerse. Como pasó sus exámenes con sobresalientes, como siempre, yo sabía que no tendría ningún problema. El problema era dónde aparecerse. Un lugar al que ningún mortífago tuviera acceso. De modo que hallé este lugar, y lo hechicé para que nadie que portara la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo pudiera entrar. Ni en esta casa, ni acercarse a la cuadra. Simplemente les daría un arranque a alejarse de este lugar, sin ponerse a pensar en los motivos...

- Brillante...

- Muchas gracias Draco...

- Y qué pasó en el restaurante? Mi padre? Voldemort?

En ese momento, Harry se paró y caminó hacia la ventana y se puso a mirar por ella.

- Pues.. Voldemort fue derrotado...

- Eso es bueno!

- Sí..

- Y por qué me parece que una mala noticia acompaña a esa?

- Si bien el mago que infundía temor en el mundo, ya no está... Uno de sus más grandes seguidores, sigue con vida. Y tiene su varita.

- No entiendo...

- Lucius sigue vivo, logró escapar. Y se llevó la varita de Voldemort con el.. Y.. dado que fue la varita hermana la que acabo con su vida...

- Varita hermana? Quién la tiene?

Dumbledore miró a Harry, quien se volteó a mirar a Draco.

- Yo..

**Listo… Tercer capítulo…. Gracias a beautifly92, oromalfoy y ktzlee por sus reviews esta vez…. **

**Espero que les siga gustando mi historia…. Trataré de actualizar cada semana si es que veo que siguen mi historia…**

**Gracias**


	4. Cap 4: Ahora qué?

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi1909**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_- Varita hermana? Quién la tiene?_

_Dumbledore miró a Harry, quien se volteó a mirar a Draco._

_- Yo.. _

**Cap 4**

- Eso qué significa?

- Significa.. que.. si Lucius consigue la varita de Harry.. puede.. revivir a Voldemort.

- Revivir?

- Traerlo de vuelta.. Es un caso entre muchos.. Pero es posible.. Y no dudo de que tratará de hacerlo con los mortífagos que quedan. Sin embargo, le alegrará saber que usted ya no corre mayor peligro. Por el momento, a su padre le interesa hacer volver a Voldemort, más que hacer pagar a su hijo por no seguirlo. Claro que, si logra revivir a Voldemort.. Será peor, ya que le echarán a usted la culpa de lo sucedido...

- Pero.. no corro peligro, por ahora...

- No..

- El que esta en más peligro es.. Harry...

- Se podría decir.. Así que.. pensaba que usted y la señorita Granger podrían volver a sus casas y a sus trabajos, con las medidas se seguridad apropiadas claro.. y el señor Potter podría quedarse.. acá..

- Pero necesita quedarse con alguien..

- Qué sugiere?

- Que puedo quedarme yo y acompañarlo.. Después de lo que hizo por mi.. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.. n/a: me lo comoo… aaawww… xD)

- Entonces.. está decidido... Ahora.. con su permiso.. iré a iluminar el resto de la casa.. y luego el señor Potter me acompañará a traer las cosas que crea necesarias...

Dumbledore subió las escaleras moviendo su varita, la casa se iba alumbrando y limpiando.. Iba a dar gusto vivir ahí... Cuando se perdió de vista, Harry habló.

- Gracias Draco..

- Harry.. Eramos enemigos, recuerdas? Y mira todo lo que has hecho por mi.. Ahora es mi turno de protegerte...

- Quién lo hubiera dicho.. y yo que dudé de ti...

- Todos dudamos...

- Pero ya ven.. somos un equipo!

Dumbledore los oyó antes de bajar, estaba tranquilo. Todo había salido como esperaba..

- Bien Harry.. vamos a traer tus cosas..

- Voy con ustedes.. - Era Ron...

- Muy bien.. señorita Granger.. usted si vuelve a su casa verdad?

- Yo.. estaba pensando en que también podría quedarme.. Digo.. tengo el brazalete.. yo..

- Perfecto! Y por que no, el señor Weasley también podría verdad?

- Yo.. estoy con las pruebas de quidditch..

- Oh.. Harry, tus pruebas?

- Yo ya las pase señor..

- Entonces.. el señor Weasley podrá venir a visitarlo cuando lo desee.. he implementado una chimenea con red flu.. Será completamente seguro.. ahora.. vamos..

Dumbledore se metió a la chimenea seguido por Ron. Harry antes de irse le lanzó un paquete a Draco

- Te lo dejaste en el restaurante...

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Draco cogió el paquete y sonrió.. Era su saco.. Creyó que lo había perdido y que iba a necesitar comprarse otro.. Le debía mucho a Harry... Iba a protegerlo, a el y a sus amigos... Como si fuera su propia vida...

_3 agosto_

_Que tal noticia. Voldemort derrotado. Mi padre con su varita, que resulta ser la varita hermana de la de Harry... y si consigue la de Harry puede revivir a Voldemort.. Y ahora Harry, Hermione y yo vivimos acá… y Harry no se separa de su varita, pero según Herm.. acá esta a salvo de los mortífagos.. No puedo negar que la estamos pasando bien.. Jugamos quidditch en un jardín de atrás.. comemos comida hecha por un elfo, bajo las quejas de Hermion, (pero cuando empieza a comer se olvida..) Hablamos mucho.. Pero hasta ahora no hemos hablado de lo que pasó en el restaurante.. cómo Harry derrotó a Voldemort... Ni Herm ni yo sabemos.. Quiero saber.. Qué pasó..._

Draco bajó al jardín para el partido uno contra uno de quidditch. Cuando se elevaron en el aire, Draco se acercó a Harry.  
- Tenemos que hablar..  
- Qué pasó?

- Tengo que preguntarte algo..

- Si se nota que te gusta Hermione?

- QUEEEEE?!

A Draco casi le da patatus y se cae de la escoba…

- Era broma.. decías??

Draco inspira y espira antes de continuar

- Me has hecho olvidar.. ¬¬  
- Entonces. .jugamos?!

- No!! Ya recordé! Harry.. qué paso esa noche en el restaurante?

- Ya estaba pensando cuando lo preguntarías...

ooOOOoooflashbackoooOOOoo

Una vez que Hermione desapareció con Draco, Harry y Ron salieron de debajo de la mesa para combatir a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, no pudieron llegar a ellos, ya que Lucius Malfoy los interceptó:

- Dónde está mi hijo?

- Fuera de tu alcance!

- Qué te crees Potter? Crees que tú y tu amigo Weasley van a poder contra mí?

De pronto, un segundo personaje apareció atrás de Lucius.

- Deja que yo me encargue de Potter... tú encárgate del pelirrojo...

Dicho esto, se acercó a Harry, con sus ojos fijos en el.. Se miraban con un odio impresionante. Era increíble que con sus miradas no pudieran derretirse el uno al otro. Prácticamente, echaban fuego por sus ojos...

- Vamos Potter.. Si te crees tan valiente.. Lanza tú el primer hechizo.

- No te daré el gusto de lanzar el segundo...

- Ah si? No te creo capaz de matarme al primer conjuro... Ni que poseas Magia Avanzada.. Como yo..

- Siempre tan arrogante Voldemort.. Yo no te tengo miedo..

- Deberías..

- Hay algo que tú no sabes...

- No? Yo lo se todo...

Harry murmuró unas palabras, agarrando fuertemente su varita.. No iba a poder competir contra la varita de Voldemort, pero si podía alejarlo de ella... Un haz de luces envolvió al mago Teneboroso, como si fueran serpientes doradas.. Voldemort estaba desconcertado.. qué clase de hechizo era ese? Sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas.. Soltó su varita...

- NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ante ese grito, Lucius fue donde estaba su amo...

- Lucius... Coge mi varita... Mata a Potter!!!

Un hechizo desarmador de Dumbledore le dio a Lucius antes de que pudiera coger la varita... Esto le dio tiempo a Harry para agregar otro hechizo más... Directo al corazón de Voldemort... A su propia sangre...

- Esto no se termina acá Potter... Tú y yo... Tenemos que existir juntos.. Yo muero cuando tu mueras!

- Mentira! Tú mueres.. yo vivo...

- Que profecía escuchaste... Potter?

- La que tú no.. La verdadera...

Dicho esto.. levantó la varita.. y tras un grito desgarrador.. Voldemort desapareció..

Los mortífagos no podían creerlo.. Harry Potter había destruido a su amo... Lo habían visto con sus propios ojos... Estaban perdidos. Pero...

- JAJAJA risa malévola

- De que te ríes Lucius.. Voldemort está derrotado.. Acaso tu risa es de locura? No sabes qué va a ser de ti?

Un brillo había en los ojos de Lucius... Tenía algo entre las manos.. Con una seña a los mortífagos, todos desaparecieron...

- Profesor.. No hay nada que temer verdad? Harry derrotó a Voldemort.. Al fin... - Ron miraba a Dumbledore esperanzado..

- Hay algo que no pensé Ron...

- Qué?

- La varita... la varita hermana...

ooOOOooofin flashbackoooOOOoo

- Eso es todo..

- Odio a mi padre...

- Draco, no es tu culpa..

- Yo se.. Pero no se como puede guardar tanta maldad en su interior! Y pensar que yo podría haber sido como el...

- Pero no lo eres..

- No.. gracias a... Todos ustedes...

- Harry! Draco! Vengan!!!

Era Hermione que iba corriendo hacia ellos. Iba corriendo tan rápidamente y agitando los brazos, que no se dio cuenta que había una piedra en su camino, y cayó de cara... PLOF

- Hermioneee!!!

Draco saltó de su escoba y rodó por el jardín hasta llegar a Hermione, que en verdad no tenía nada grave, pero a Draco le preocupó. Mientras que Harry bajaba tranquilamente, riéndose. Tanto de la caída de Hermione como de la rodada de Draco hasta llegar a ella.

Draco ya estaba de pie, sacudiéndose las pajas del rubio pelo (xD)

- Harry! Deja de reírte.. esto es serio…

- La caída? No…  
- Escúchame!!!!

- Qué pasó Hermione?? – Draco se estaba preocupando…

- Tengo algo que contarles… No se muy bien qué me pasa.. pero…. Sospecho algo…

- Habla de una vez!!!!

**ooOOOooOOOO**

**Capítulo 4 listo… No quiero hacer esta historia muy larga, porque estoy empezando a trabajar en otra… Pero bueno, aún quedan mas de un par de capítulos por subir… Espero que les siga gustando…**

**Gracias a mariapotter2002 y oromalfoy por sus reviews en el cap anterior..**


	5. Cap 5: El Secreto de Hermione

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi1909**

**Cap 5**

_5 de agosto_

_Wow… Qué tal noticia la de Hermione…Ahora resulta que cree que alguien la quiere hechizar.. Será mi padre? Que sospecha que siento algo por ella y me la quiere quitar? O será porque quiere llegar a la varita de Harry a través de ella? Mmm.. Pero no voy a dejar que eso pase.. Ni que la utilicen, ni que me la quiten… ME la quiten? Desde cuando es mía? Quiero a Hermione? Si… Y la voy a proteger con mi vida…_

Draco salió de su cuarto y se paró frente a la puerta del de Hermione.. estaba silencioso.. estaría ella ahí? pegó su oído a la puerta... escuchaba algo como murmullos, tal vez sollozos.. Estaría llorando? aun no oía bien.. se pegó más.. y.. PLUM! la puerta se abrió... y Draco cayó de cara en el suelo de madera con el pelo en el rostro...

- Pero qué??

- Hermione!!

- Draco! Me estabas espiando?

- No! Yo venia a ver como estabas.. y no oía nada.. y la puerta se abrió sola. Perdón...

- Sal de mi cuarto..

- Pero..

- AHORA!!!!!

Draco se apresuró a pararse (porque aun seguía en el suelo despeinado), se acomodó un poco el peinado.. tosió unas cuantas veces... y miró a Hermione... Ella lo seguía mirando con los ojos llorosos...

- Por qué lloras??

- Dije AHORA Draco!

- Esta bieeeen..

El se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta detrás de el y se fue... Estaría hechizada??? Tenía que llamar a Dumbledore...

Harry salió de darse un baño y bajó a la sala, encontrando a un Draco muy pensativo...

- Qué pasa Draco?

- Hermione... llorando.. Dumbledore.. no está.. Ron.. tampoco.. Ginny.. viene..

- Qué??? Hermione está llorando? Por qué?!?!?! Dumbledore?? Quá mas?? Por partes!!!!!!

- Perdón... Hermione estaba llorando en su cuarto. No se por qué.. Mas bien.. me botó... Pero porque yo irrumpí sin avisar.. Mas bien.. me caí en su piso porque la puerta se abrió...

- Está de moda caerse no?

- No es gracioso!

- Esta bien.. sigue..

- Pensé que podría estar hechizada.. y traté de ubicar a Dumbledore.. No estaba en el colegio.. Parece que esta haciendo una de sus visitas investigadoras.. no sé...

- Es posible...

- Probé en la madriguera.-. Ron no estaba.. La única que conseguí fue Ginny.. Que viene para acá.. como es amiga de Hermione.. Tal vez a ella sí le cuente lo que le pasa.

- Pero si esta hechizada no...No le contaría por efecto del mismo hechizo..

- Entonces sabríamos que lo está y la podríamos encerrar hasta que llegue Dumbledore...

- Encerrarla? Que imaginación la tuya... pero tienes razón por un lado... Tal vez no sea un hechizo y algo le preocupa... Esperemos a Ginny..

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco a esperar a Ginny.. Miraban la chimenea a la espera de un chisporroteo que anunciara la entrada de la hermana de Ron... Después de un rato, lo oyeron.. y Ginny apareció sonriente...

- Ginny! Hermione en su cuarto, llora, hechizo.. ayuda!

- Hola no chicos???

- Perdona a Draco, Ginny... Está un poco nervioso..

Harry miró a Draco como diciendo "Tienes que hablar con oraciones completas si quieres que la gente te entienda"

- Está bien.. lo siento.. Ginny.. Te llame para ver si podías hablar con Hermione.. Porque a mi no me quiere contar lo que le pasa...

- Mm.. está bien... Está en su cuarto?

- Si...

Ginny subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

- Pobre de ustedes si se acercan a escuchar lo que conversamos...

- Cómo se te ocurre!!!??

- ...

Ginny no respondió, pero siguió subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás... Llegó a la puerta de Hermione y tocó

- Draco, te dije que te fueras!!!

- Hermione! Soy Ginny!

- Ginny? Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a visitarlos! Me abres la puerta? Quiero ver como estas!

- Pasa...

Ginny entró al cuarto, estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas. Hermione estaba echada en su cama, cubierta con su colcha hasta la cabeza, solo podía ver un poco del pelo marrón que salía entre las sabanas...

- Hermione.. Estás bien?

- ..

- Estás enferma?

- ..

- Hay algo que me quieras contar?

- Ginny.. no sé lo que me pasa..

- Que tienes? Sientes algo que no esta bien?

- ...

- Alguna maldición? Un hechizo?

- Nono.. nada de eso.. Eso creía antes... O tal vez si sea eso.. No se.. Draco..

- Qué tiene que ver el?

- No sé si el me esta hechizando... para que me enamore de el...

- QUE??

- No sé Ginny... Cada vez que lo veo, siento algo que no puedo explicar.. Cada vez que lo miro, no puedo dejar de mirarlo.. Cuando me habla... Pero lo hace con tanta sinceridad.. El ha cambiado tanto... Que no lo puedo creer...

- Pero Hermione.. Que te estés enamorando de el no quiere decir que... te este hechizando para que pase eso..

- Como sabes?

- Porque el está preocupado por ti.. El no sabe lo que te pasa.. El fue el que me llamó para que viniera... El me avisó que estabas mal... Te puedo asegurar que te quiere.. No sabes lo nervioso que puede estar porque no le dijiste nada...

- Es que no le puedo contar a el que siento algo por el... Tal vez me empiece a tratar como antes.. Y yo no lo podría soportar...

- Después de todo lo que tú has hecho por el.. No crees que su cambio se deba a ti? Te debe mucho..

- Pero que me deba mucho, no quiere decir que pueda enamorarse de mi así como así..

- Y si ya se enamoró?

- Imposible..

- Hermione..

- Qué?

- Abre los ojos... y mira más allá de los ojos de Draco.. Si miras a sus sentimientos... Escucha lo que el no te dice cuando te dice algo.. Y te sorprenderás...

- Ginny..

- Si?

- Gracias.. aunque igual no me convences...

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le acomodó las sábanas..

- Ahora.. descansa un poco.. y piénsalo...

Se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente...

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Harry y Draco en la misma posición que cuando subió..

- Ustedes no tienen más cosas que hacer aparte de estar sentados mirando a la pared?

Al escuchar su voz, ambos se sobresaltaron..

- Avisa que bajas! Nos has asustado!

- Ni que fuera un troll...

- Podías ser otra cosa..

- Un dementor? Una banshee? Un vampiro? La Ginny Weasley que subió hace un rato, que era obvio que debía bajar, tal vez???

- Esta bien.. disculpa..

- Bueno. Hermione está bien.. No tiene ninguna enfermedad mortal ni un hechizo ni una maldición...

- Entonces?

- Está muy pensativa.. cosas de mujeres...

- ...

- Harry.. crees que pueda hablar contigo un rato??

- Si, claro...

Ambos salieron al jardín, dejando a Draco en la sala..

- Qué pasa Ginny?

- Draco te cuenta sus cosas?

- Como qué?

- No sé... digo.. cosas sobre Hermione?

- Por ejemplo.. si le gusta?

- Le gusta?

- No... osea.. no sé.. hace unos días le hice una broma sobre eso, y casi se cae de la escoba...

- Entonces es probable que sí le guste...

- Si.. pero.. por qué me lo preguntas?

- Hermione sufre por el... No cree que el la pueda querer... aunque el haya cambiado.. ve imposible que el se fije en ella...

**Liiisto el cap 5!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias a Ariadna-Andre y Courtney love por sus reviews en el cap 4….. y a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia en este tiempo… Los animo a dejarme un review para continuar!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Cap 6: Sentimientos al descubierto

**Huir del destino**

**Megumi1909**

**Cap 6**

Draco seguía mirando la pared...

Cosas de mujeres? Hermione estaba en esos días difíciles? No le podía contar eso?? Tal vez había otra cosa detrás... No podía quedarse ahí sentado haciendo nada.. Ginny tenia razón.. Tenía otras cosas que hacer... Hablar con Hermione... De nuevo.. Con el riesgo de que lo vuelva a botar...

- Yo hablaré con Draco, Ginny.. le preguntaré.. Le pediré que me diga la verdad.. Y si el quiere a Hermione de verdad.. que se lo diga a ella..

- No va a ser fácil.. Me parece que el no es el tipo de persona que muestre sus sentimientos tan fácilmente...

- Eso es por su pasado.. Pero ya se ha propuesto a olvidarlo...

- Espero que así sea.. y espero también que si decide confesar sus sentimientos lo haga con oraciones completas...

- Vamos a buscarlo...

Harry y Ginny entraron a la sala.. Pero.. Draco.. ya no estaba...

- Estará en la cocina??

Fueron a ver..No estaba.. en su cuarto.. tampoco.. En el baño.. no..

- Crees que haya ido a ver a Hermione??

- Si es así... Hay que dejarlo...

Draco se paró frente a la puerta.. Esta vez ya no se apoyaría... No quería que Hermione se molestase con el... Tocó suavemente...

- Ginny? - Se oyó la voz de Hermione por dentro...

- No.. soy Draco...

- ..

- Puedo pasar???

Hermione se incorporó en su cama al oír la voz de Draco.. Qué quería ahora? Saber por qué lloraba seguro... Tenía que saber siempre todo? Y esto que ella no podía decirle.. Pero sospecharía algo si se lo ocultaba...

Todo eso pensaba ella mientras Draco seguía parado esperando a su respuesta...

- Hermione? Estás bien?

- ...

De nuevo con eso... qué le voy a decir? No Draco.. no estoy bien.. y es por ti.. Porque no creo que tu puedas llegar a quererme como yo lo hago...

Draco había empezado a preocuparse en serio... Hermione no le contestaba.. Se sentiría enferma?

- Hermione.. quieres que te traiga un té?

"Tonto… debiste traer el té de una vez… Pero por qué no responde?"

Estaría desmayada?? Tranquilo Draco.. Espera a que te abra... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Hermione divagaba.. hasta que se dio cuenta que no le había respondido a Draco.. se habría ido?? No le decía nada desde hace rato... Tal vez se había cansado de esperar.. Total.. ni que el se preocupara en serio por ella.. Con este pensamiento, se le volvieron a salir las lágrimas.. Por que estaba tan sentimental???

- Se terminó.. - Draco pensó para si mismo... Voy a entrar... No me importa si me bota a gritos...

Puso su mano sobre el picaporte.. lo giró... Asomó su cabeza por la rendija.. y puso un pie adentro...

Hermione seguía echada, dispuesta a descansar sus ojos de tanto llorar, cuando escuchó la puerta crujir... No volteó.. Prefería que el piense que se quedó dormida...

Draco dio otro paso... La vio echada.. La colcha sobre ella, solo podía ver su pelo marrón entre las sábanas...Avanzó hacia ella.. Se sentó en la cama.. de espaldas a ella.. mirando la pared...

Hermione sintió que el avanzaba... sus pasos sonaban en el piso de madera... su cama se hundió de repente bajo su peso... No se movió... Ni un centímetro.. Aunque se moría de ganas de voltear y mirarlo...

Draco pensó que en verdad ella estaba dormida.. No se movía.. Decidió voltear a mirarla.. Al menos si estaba durmiendo no iba a sacarlo a patadas... vio su rostro, con los ojos cerrados... Se acercó un poco más... No lo podía evitar.. Era tan.. pacífica... hermosa... le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad estar mirándola.. estar simplemente a su lado.. Ya le hablaría más tarde.. le dejaría dormir... Se acercó a su rostro...

Hermione sentía la mirada de el muy cerca, la ponía nerviosa... Qué estaría haciendo? Tal vez comprobando que estaba dormida... Lo sentía cada vez más cerca... podía oler su perfume... que entraba por todo su cuerpo.. Ese perfume que la hacía soñar... Ese perfume que sentía en sus sueños.. Cuando ella soñaba que el la acompañaba mientras dormía... cuando soñaba que velaba sus sueños... Pero ahora era real.. no? El estaba ahí.. mirándola.. tal vez muy cerca.. Sintió un roce de su piel, un contacto de sus labios en su mejilla...

Draco la seguía mirando.. Acerco sus labios a su rostro.. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.. Ella se estremeció, el lo notó...

- Te quiero Hermione..

Fue un pequeño susurro en su oído.. Ella lo sintió como un rumor que cayó del cielo.. La estremeció el beso, la estremecieron las palabras.. Le ponía nerviosa el que el este tan cerca... Lo diría en serio?

Draco no supo si la despertó el beso o sus palabras, si lo había oído o entendido.. Lo que pasó después.. Tampoco podía explicarlo..

Ella abrió los ojos.. volteó a mirarlo... Recordó que los tenia llorosos y se levantó y salió corriendo lejos de él…

Draco se quedó confundido.. Había hecho mal en decirle eso? No debía haberle dado ese pequeño beso? Se echó en la cama.. abrazando la almohada de Hermione. Era como abrazarla a ella.. Tenerla en sus brazos... La estrechó.. Aspiró su olor.. Era el olor de su pelo... El que había sentido segundos antes cuando se había acercado... Cerró los ojos...

Hermione se había ido al baño... Si Draco quería hablar.. le hablaría mirándole a los ojos.. Quería que le explique qué había sido eso. Si era verdad lo que sentía.. Si lo había dicho con el sentido que ella quería pensar... Se miró al espejo... Tenía que lavarse la cara... Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados... El no podía verla así.. No ahora. Se lavó la cara... Respiró profundamente.. Estaba preparada para lo que viniera...

Draco se había quedado dormido... Sin darse cuenta.. Y seguía con la almohada entre sus brazos.. Cuando Hermione entró y lo encontró así.. casi se derrite en la puerta.. Era tan lindo.. tan angelical... Pensar que ese muchacho alguna vez le había hecho la vida imposible... Cuanto lo quería.. Cuanto había cambiado... Se acercó.. Se arrodilló frente a el.. Le quitó el pelo delicadamente del rostro..

Draco sintió unos dedos finos en su frente.. Estaba soñando con Hermione.. Soñaba que estaba con ella, la abrazaba.. Y ella le acariciaba el rostro diciéndole que lo quería... Podía escuchar su voz cada vez más cerca... Casi real.. Abrió los ojos.. Era real.. Ella estaba frente a el.. Sorprendida que se hubiera despertado...

- Me quieres Hermione?

- Que? yo...

Draco se incorporó en la cama.. todavía con la almohada entre sus manos...

- Hermione.. yo te quiero con todo mi corazón.. Y lo digo en serio... Te quiero como no he querido a nadie...

- Draco..

- No tienes que decirme nada.. Yo.. perdóname.. Perdóname si te hago sentir incómoda.. Se que no debería decírtelo.. En especial ahora que parece que estas mal por algo.. pero no puedo aguantar más tiempo sin decírtelo...

El no tuvo que decir más.. Mientras hablaba, sintió cómo los brazos de ella se aferraban a su cuello, en su espalda.. Ella lo abrazaba y le decía que lo quería.. Que quería estar con el para toda la vida...

Draco se dio cuenta que la almohada estorbaba.. la sacó del medio.. La distancia se acortó entre ellos cuando el se acercó...

Hermione sintió junto a su cuerpo el de Draco.. Nunca habían estado tan cerca.. Los dos...

El la apartó por un momento para mirarla a los ojos... La miró con amor.. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada... El se acercó.. Lentamente... Ella no se alejó. Tampoco se acercó más.. Simplemente esperó...

Draco cogió el mentón de Hermione, para acercarla a el.. Le dio un beso en la esquina de la boca.. Ella se desilusionó.. El lo notó en sus ojos... Y fue la señal para que en el siguiente acercamiento la besara como nunca había besado a nadie...

Fue un beso dulce, tierno.. Ella le respondió... Lo abrazo mas fuerte... sus sueños se hacían realidad... El beso aumentó en intensidad mientras Draco se inclinaba hacia adelante.. Ella, empujada por el.. se empezó a echar hacia atrás... quedando sepultada bajo su peso... Pero no se sentía incómoda.. Todo lo contrario.. Pareciera que sus cuerpos estaban moldeados para estar juntos..

Draco no podía creerlo.. Le había confesado todo.. Había abierto su corazón... Y ella le había respondido... Hasta donde podía llegar? Este pensamiento lo hizo parar... Ella lo miraba.. Esperando...

- Tú eres parte de mi.. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a llorar... Te cuidare como a mi vida...

Sus palabras eran el aliento que necesitaba... El amor que le transmitía, era todo para ella...

Volvieron a besarse, mientras se oyeron pasos que subían las escaleras...

**Holaaaas!!!!!!!  
Gracias a Ariadna-Andrea, beautifly92, Courtney love y anonimus-anonimo por sus reviews en el anterior capitulo….**

**Gracias a todos ustdes por seguir leyendo… Les aviso que tal vez me demore en actualizar el siguiente capitulo porque mi mente esta un poco bloqueada para seguir escribiendo… Su apoyo me hará mucha falta..**

**Gracias de nuevo**

**Megumi1909**


End file.
